Deidra
"Rules aren't made to be broken. But you can break them anyway, and that's what matters." - Deidra Description Deidra is a 13-year-old monster who resembles a cat. She was born in New Home, but currently has no real home, and instead wanders around the Underground from place to place. She will sometimes stop and stay in a certain place for a night or two, but never stays in one place long enough to call it home. She is known throughout the Underground as a criminal, but rarely commits crimes unless she is in a case of extreme injustice. Most people think her constant habit of traveling from place to place is so that she can commit crimes. In fact, she is actually attempting to locate Allon, her missing brother. Deidra is a fairly good fighter and uses her own unique fighting style, but she sometimes uses elemental magic to fight. However, she is not aware that she has very little skill with elemental magic, and so she normally ends up hurting herself instead of her target. She also gets tired easily while fighting, and can never tell when she should stop fighting and give the option to spare. Personality Deidra is fairly mysterious. She doesn't normally connect with others, as she never stays in one place long enough to develop a close relationship with anybody. She also tends to be very aggressive, especially when taunted. Deidra's distrust means that if she actually takes the time to talk to somebody, be it in a hostile or polite manner, she will keep asking them questions, trying to determine their true intentions. It's never really worked, but she doesn't care. Befriending Deidra is a bit of a challenge, as she doesn't trust anybody anymore except for her brother. The only way to earn her trust is to do something for her that she values greatly. This used to be as simple as showing her something interesting or having a friendly conversation, but after her brother was sent away from her house (see Deidra's backstory) it grew to bigger tasks. If you only wish to complete one task, it would have to be a major one such as saving her life; otherwise you'd have to do many smaller tasks. When befriended, Deidra acts as a loyal friend and always seems ready to help. However, she isn't completely sure what friendship is and sometimes takes things in the wrong direction. She also tends to take frustrations on people who don't have anything to do with her. She has tried again and again to change this about herself, but she can't figure out how to change her personality for the better and always fails. Appearance Deidra is a fairly small cat monster. Her fur is orange-gray with some brown and white markings on her chest, tail, ear, paws, and face. Her right ear is missing, and she can't hear very well. Her eyes are a dark green color. Despite a feline appearance, her proportions are almost exactly the same as a human's. Her tail is almost twice as long as a normal cat's tail, but it curls in a neat loop, making it seem shorter than it really is. Her fur and whiskers are very messy, giving the impression that they haven't been brushed in years. (In case you're wondering, they haven't.) Deidra is, putting it simply, not very aesthetically pleasing to look at. In addition to everything else, Deidra has various scars here and there. Some of these scars are barely noticeable, and some are almost distracting. In terms of clothes, she usually only wears two items: a brown belt with a medium-sized pouch attached, and a a worn dark green cloak that covers up most of her body except for her feet and tail. Deidra usually goes barefoot but will don a pair of old adventuring boots when needed. Abilities Deidra usually carries a rusty, dark green-hilted sword. This sword can sometimes shrink into a dagger. Deidra normally uses this ability so that she can fit it easily in her pouch. The sword is her main weapon. She also will sometimes change your SOUL color to dark green. When you are using it, seemingly random overlapping lines will appear, and your SOUL movement will be restricted to these lines as you dodge attacks. You are also attacked in the menu. For more information, you can see the section on the dark green SOUL here. Deidra also is an expert at hiding and maneuvering swiftly, but if somebody catches a view of her and acknowledges it out loud in some way, she will get confused and pause. As mentioned before, Deidra uses elemental magic for strong attacks, not realizing that it is damaging her more than whoever she is fighting. Relationships This section is pretty simple. Family * Allon (brother) Deidra's other family members are unknown. Friends * Allon As mentioned before, Deidra is not really a social person. Characters befriended in RPs may be added up here. Enemies Deidra practically considers everybody an enemy, especially her parents. In Battle Acts Normally, your ACT options are Check, Talk, Taunt, Remind, and Challenge; on Genocide you only have Check and Talk. Using Talk enough makes her spareable (except for on a Genocide Route), using Taunt increases her attack but lowers her defense, Remind lowers her attack but increases her defense, and Challenge increases both her attack and defense (and speeds her attacks up). Stats Neutral * HP: 1,300 * ATK: 10 * DEF: 12 * EXP On Kill: 180 * Gold On Win: 150 Pacifist * HP: 1,275 * ATK: 8 * DEF: 10 * EXP On Kill: 100 (but then it won't be pacifist, so maybe don't do that) * Gold On Win: 75 Genocide Note: Until the 6th attack, Deidra's ATK and DEF will be the same as on a Neutral. * HP: 1,440 * ATK: 14 * DEF: 14 * EXP On Kill: 210 * Gold On Win: 180 Attacks * A dagger will appear on one side of the Bullet Board, point towards the player's SOUL, then quickly zoom across. (This attack is only used before Deidra takes off her hood, which she does on her 6th turn fighting.) * Two swords will appear on random sides of the Bullet Board, point towards the middle, and quickly zoom across. (This attack is only used before Deidra takes off her hood, although on the turn that Deidra takes off her hood, a faster version with six swords will be used.) * Multiple swords will appear at the top of the Bullet board, forming a line, but one space will be empty, leaving a safe spot. These swords will quickly zoom down. ** Near the end of the battle, the swords move faster and may also come from the sides. * Multiple daggers will quickly zoom across the Bullet Board in no pattern. * Fire will sweep in a crossing wave similar to Toriel's attacks, but faster and with no pattern. * Raindrops will fall from the top. When a raindrop hits the bottom, it causes the Bullet Board to shrink. * Vine-like squiggles will slowly go across the Bullet Board, seemingly overlapping randomly. * Dots will cover the entire fighting area, and the Bullet Board will move around fairly quickly. ** In this attack, the Bullet Board deals damage as well as the dots. * One of these attacks will be used while the player is in Dark Green Mode. Flavor Text If unspecified, assume that the flavor text can occur on either Neutral or Pacifist but not Genocide, and that it happens after the 6th turn. Encounter Text (Menu only) * A weird hooded figure is staring at you! 'before 6th turn * '''A weird hooded figure blocks the way! 'before 6th turn * 'The weird hooded figure is getting antsy. 'route, before 6th turn * 'The weird hooded figure is shaking their head. 'before 6th turn * 'This doesn't bode well... 'Pacifist/Neutral * '''Deidra flicks her tail aggressively. * Deidra tosses her sword in the air and catches it. * Deidra scowls at you. * Deidra holds her sword menacingly. * Deidra is preparing something. '''an elemental attack * '''Deidra seems weakened but tries not to show it. an elemental attack * Deidra is trembling a bit. HP * Deidra lowers her sword for a second. 'HP * '''Deidra seems in pain. 'HP * 'Deidra is slowing down. 'HP * 'Deidra is trembling and shaking her head. 'HP * 'Deidra can't even bring herself to make eye contact with you. 'HP * 'Deidra glares at you intensely. 'Genocide * 'This is your own fault. 'Genocide * 'Daggers are filling the air. 'Genocide * 'Deidra has a determined look in her eye. 'Genocide * 'Deidra shakes her head a little. '#1 * 'Deidra stares at you. '#2 * 'Deidra breathes deeply. '#3 * 'Deidra is calming down a little bit. '#4-8 * 'Deidra looks a little bit happier. '#9-12 * 'Deidra seems to be thinking. '#12-20 * 'Deidra lowers her sword. '#20-24 * 'Deidra is smiling awkwardly. '#25, Spareable * 'The room has had a sharp increase in aggression. '#1 * 'The daggers are getting faster. '#2 * 'Taunting Deidra probably wasn't the best idea. '#3 * 'Never mind, it was an okay idea. 'after taunting at least 3 times * 'Deidra's expression is filled with remorse. '#1 * 'Deidra's expression is filled with guilt. '#2 * 'Deidra almost cries but remembers she's in the middle if a fight. '#3 * 'Deidra pauses and looks down at her feet. '#4 * 'Deidra is smiling determinedly. '#1 * 'Deidra sharpens her sword on a nearby rock. '#2 * 'Deidra is loving it. '#3 * 'This was probably a terrible idea. '#4 from BluePeregrine: Yes, Deidra has way too many menu texts. I got carried away. ACTs (Text displayed directly after ACTing) * 'A cat warrior who is missing her brother. 'Check * 'A cat warrior who may soon be your friend! 'when spareable * '''Pretends she knows what pain is. Genocide * 'You tell Deidra that she doesn't have to kill you. She looks at you like you're crazy. '#1 * 'You tell Deidra that you want to be her friend. She shakes her head. '#2 * 'You tell Deidra that she can have a happy ending. She looks down. '#3 * 'You tell Deidra that you want to help her. She smiles for a split second. '#4-8 * 'You tell Deidra that you like her. She pauses. '#9-12 * 'You tell Deidra that she needs to stop fighting. She thinks about it. '#13-20 * 'You tell Deidra that you'll have a lot of fun together. She smiles a little. '#21-24 * 'You tell Deidra that you can't wait to be with her. She completely calms down. '#25 * 'You tell Deidra that you'll stop fighting with her. She stares at you. '#1, Genocide Route * 'You tell Deidra that you'll be her friend. She rolls her eyes. '#2+, Genocide Route * 'You tell Deidra that she's ugly. She glares at you. '#1 * 'You tell Deidra that she's a terrible person. She holds her sword menacingly. '#2 * 'You ask Deidra why she's even trying to do this. She ignores you. '#3 * 'You tell Deidra that she's a complete weirdo. She doesn't seem to care. '#4+ * 'You ask Deidra about her family. She freezes up. '#1 * 'You remind Deidra that your family is your best friends! She doesn't take the news very well. '#2 * 'You ask Deidra if she has any siblings. She looks miserable. '#3 * 'You ask Deidra about her parents. She seems like she's going to throw a fit. '#4 * 'You talk about your family. Deidra pretends she doesn't hear you. '#5+ * 'You tell Deidra that her attacks are too easy. She smiles. '#1 * 'You tell Deidra that her attacks need to get harder. She laughs. '#2 * 'You tell Deidra that you've seen Froggits harder than her. Her eyes twinkle. '#3 * 'You tell Deidra that her attacks are too easy. You can't tell if she's listening anymore. '#4+ Dialogue (Pacifist/Neutral) * "…" ''1-4 * "Why are you..." 5 * "That's enough playing around!" 6 * "Get out of here." 6th turn * "What's your problem?" 6th turn * "I'm not a kitten anymore!" 6th turn * "I've been through so much..." 6th turn * "What makes you think you're so great?" 6th turn * "You haven't had to deal with the things I've felt." 6th turn * "Do you think you're amazing because you're a human? ...Well, how long will it be until you realize you're wrong?" 6th turn * "You haven't seen anything yet!" 6th turn * "Stop looking at me like that." Check * "You do this with everyone you meet, don't you?" #2 * "What the hell?" Talk * "No, that's not...That can't..." #2 * "Not without...Ugh, this is hopeless." #3 * "Do you actually...?" #4-8 * "Wow...No, what am I doing? I need to focus!" #9-12 * "I've never met someone else who..." #13-20 * "This is insane. You actually care? This is insane." #21-24 * "No, you're...You're right. I can't keep doing this. I'm letting silly grudges cloud my free thought. I deserve to have a happy ending, and so do you. And maybe...Maybe this is all for the best. Even if I never see him again. Ah, what am I saying? Oh, forget it. My point is, I get it. I understand. It's been such a long time, but I do." #25 * "You be quiet. Now." Taunt * "You wanna play with this? Fine!" #2 * "Shut up and die." #3 * "My..." Remind * "No. NO." #2 * "Why are you doing this..." #3 * "Be quiet! JUST BE QUIET!" #4 * "Oh, this will be fun." Challenge * "Let's turn it up, shall we?" #2 * "Kitty wants to play." #3 * "Why don't you try THIS." an elemental attack * "I'm...I'm not tired. I'm not." an elemental attack * "Why, you little..." Fight * "If you're going to fight, I guess I'll have to destroy you, won't I now?" #2 * "Are you having fun?" #3 * "Hmm, is murder your usual response to a monster? ...or do you just hate me?" #4 * "Aren't you going to do something?" when not spareable * "I should've known you'd do that." after talking Backstory Deidra grew up in New Home with her brother, Allon. The two were very close and shared a special bond that most people couldn't match, even though they did argue. Their parents were pretty overprotective (due to a fearsome encounter that I am too lazy to write) and insisted that the children could not leave the house, have anything to eat without permission, go on the couch without being supervised, and so on. Because Deidra didn't know what life was like without her parent's rules, she was perfectly fine with it. When Deidra was very young, Allon began sneaking out of the house at night and disobeying the rules of the house. After a few trips, he realized the beautiful things he saw were just what Deidra needed and began taking her with him. However, Deidra wasn't that smart at the time and instantly told her parents all about the things they did outside. Her parents, angry with Allon for breaking the rules and putting Deidra in danger, sent him away and told him to never come back. ''(Salty much?) Without her brother and the thrill of new things, Deidra soon realized how much she missed him. So, determined to find Allon, she took a cloak and a dagger from her mother's room (usually off-limits) and ran away from home. Her parents feared for her life at first. They later learned how she had stolen her mother's possessions and went away on her own, and, blinded by the sadness, fear, and anger of losing two children, decided that perhaps she didn't deserve their love. So they painted her as a villain to the whole of the Underground and described how she had picked up a tendency to steal things. Within a few days, every monster alive had heard the rumors. Ever since then, Deidra had been a wanderer, forced out of every place she could call home. Nobody was willing to take her in, and she wasn't really willing to stay with anyone. She continued to travel all across the Underground. Always looking for a new life. Always looking for her brother. Trivia * What, am I supposed to tell you obscure facts about Deidra? No way, I'm tired enough already. Category:OC Category:User;BluePeregrine Category:Female Category:Monster